Durarara!: The Erika & Anri The Girls Love Chapter
by MadOtakuKingWritingFanFic
Summary: Erika convinces Anri into cosplaying for her but what Anri doesn't know is that Erika has something kinky in mind for the night. Plz write a review ;)


**Chapter 1**

Erika put down the manga. It was one of her favourite, a boys love titled Junjou Romantica, she loved how they took the forbidden fruit. This reminded her of Shizuo and Izaya, who were constantly fighting which convinced her that it was just a cover and in truth they were lovers. She looked up, she was in Saburo's van sitting next to Walker who was enthralled in the manga Sword Art Online.

'Hey Erika do you think Kirito and Asuna would have had sex.' Walker said still looking at his manga.

'No they sound like they're too "good" to have done that, but it would have made for a good story.' Erika laughed.

Kyohei looked back and spoke, 'hey Erika don't you have your cosplay party with Anri.'

'Oh yeah. Mmmm I can't wait to make Anri wear that new maid outfit I ordered the other day. Put those big boobs on for show.' Erika had a massive grin on her face.

Kyohei facepalmed.

'You know what I think Erika, you should make her wear a sexy demon outfit. It would suit Anri's red demon sword eyes.' Said Walker.

Erika was packing her bag, her face red as a tomato thinking of all the kinky things she would do with Anri. She opened the door of the van and hopped out swinging her bag over her shoulder.

'See ya later guys.' She said.

'Bye Erika.' They all replied.

She closed the door and looked around deciding where she would go from there. The van was parked on the side of the road a couple of meters from Simon's Russia Sushi. Anri would be coming to her apartment which was just a few blocks down and around the corner. She started walking thinking of how she would use Anri's short black hair and slim petite body with fair skin in other cosplay. Anri's glasses were what made her seem so innocent - which she was, but Erika knew the best part about Anri was her massive double D breasts that looked like they were going to burst out any second in any clothes she wore. Erika turned the corner, she was at the bottom of her apartment building, she opened the door and walked in.

'By now Anri should be at my apartment.' Erika said to herself cheerfully.

She had given Arni a copy of her key so that Anri could come at any time. She climbed the stairs thinking of if Anri arrived at the same time as her and was walking up the stairs in a skirt in front of Erika how she could see Anri's cute little panties. Erika could feel her nose running, thinking like a perv was making her hot and steamy. She reached the door to her apartment. She opened her bag, getting out her key inserting it into the keyhole and turning it unlocking the door. Erika couldn't wait to find Anri there stripping ready to get into the cosplay outfit Erika had bought for her. She closed the door behind herself and walked down the hallway.

'Anri! I'm back to see those wonderful melons of yours!' Erika yelled.

Anri came around the corner in tracksuit and a hooded jumper, those wonderful boobs of hers bouncing all over the place, 'Erika don't say stuff like that someone will hear.' Anri's face showed that she was embarrassed.

Erika smiled, 'Aww don't be like that Anri.' Erika walked up behind her and grabbed Anri's boobs fondling them like theres no tomorrow.

Anri began laughing uncontrollably.

'S-s-stop Erika you'll make me pee.'

Erika's grin grew bigger and she laughed out loud, 'Good, then you'll be forced to stay the night.'

Erika began groping Anri harder and moved her left hand down to Anri's ... rubbing it.

Anri's body began jerking and then suddenly she came, soaking her pants, Erika's hand and making a puddle on the floor.

'Ooooooh does that feel good Anri?' Erika kept the mischievous look on her.

Anri was panting and slumped down falling to the floor whispering, 'y-yes it felt good.'

'Well let's strip you down and get you showered.' Erika grabbed the bottom of Anri's jumper and shirt and yanked them up revealing Anri's red and black lace bra that barely contained her colossal boobs.

Erika was surprised, 'Wow Anri who is this show for?'

'No one.'

'Are you sure it isn't for Mikado?'

'No!' Anri screamed trying to cover her boobs with her arms but failing because of their enormous size.

'Now tell me Anri. If I remove your pants will your little panties be just as sexy?'

Anri was silent avoiding Erika's question. Quickly she got up and walked into the bathroom grabbing her bag with her.

'Oh I'm not done with you yet sexy.' Erika rushed inside before Anri could close and lock the door.

They stopped for a second, a moment of silence where they just stood looking at each other, Erika standing there fully dressed and her hair up in a bun, while Anri stood there topless with her short hair out and lace bra bulging. Erika moved in slowly reaching her arms out grabbing Anri's waist pulling them together, their breasts pushing up against each other. Erika removed the pin from her hair letting it flow down her shoulders, then she leaned in and kissed Anri.

At first Anri hesitated and pulled away, but slowly began to kiss back.

During their kiss Erika had managed to unclip the back of Anri's bra making it fly off as well as slip her own pants down around her ankles where she then kicked them off into the corner revealing her black lace underwear.

Anri pulled them both back into the bath falling over and sliding into it leaving Erika on top and Anri on the bottom.

Erika smiled, she had waited for this for so long. She stood up on her knees and removed her top pulling it over herself revealing reasonably big breasts - though not any where near as big as Anri's boobs. Erika reached back to her bra, unclipping it and throwing it away.

'Wouldn't be fair if you were the only topless one here Anri.'

Anri nodded. She was still a bit shy and nervous. She arched her back lifting up her butt so she could then hook her thumbs in her underwear and push them off exposing her shaved pussy.

'Oh Anri you shaved like I said you should, good.'

'Don't look it's embarrassing.' Anri began to blush.

Erika licked her lips. It had been a while since she had tasted the lower lips of another girl, and she had yet to taste Anri's. Her everyday masturbation time let her monitor the taste of her own juices but made her desire the taste of her sexy friend's cum juices even more.

'Anri…' Erika said while they cuddled.

'Yes Erika?'

'I want to taste you…'

'What?'

'Let me eat you out, I want to taste your juices.'

Anri thought for a bit, 'O-o-okay Erika.'

Erika's eyes lit up like lights. She quickly slid back in the bath and positioned her face between Anri's thighs.

'I'm going in Anri…'

'Okay.'

Erika grabbed Anri's waist and pulled herself into Anri's muff poking it with her nose. It didn't take long for her to take a liking to Anri's juices.

Anri let out a loud moan. It was her first time, the first time she had ever done anything like this with another person. She could feel Erika stick her tongue into her pussy lathering it with her saliva while sucking on the fluids Anri was releasing. Her nipples ached, ached to be twisted, sucked and fondled, she couldn't resist. Anri brought both her arms up to her breasts and began fondling them just as Erika had done, it was turning her on. She wasn't the only one who could tell.

Erika felt it. She could feel Anri's clit poking up just yelling to be sucked on, she couldn't resist.

Anri yelped. Erika had suddenly bit her clit surprised her, she knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she covered Erika with her embarrassing orgasm juices again.

'Erika I'm g-gonna cum…'

'Go ahead let me have all of that delicious juice from your pussy.'

Anri felt it coming. She arched her back up and reached her arms out to Erikas head holding it down at her pussy. It was addicting, it felt so good. There was no memory that she could think of where masturbating was such a thrill for herself. Her orgasm came like a rocket shooting through her unexpectedly spraying Erika's face with her fluids. It went on forever creating a small pool of liquid in the bath.

Both girls paused, Anri panting catching her breath after her orgasm, and Erika with a massive grin licking the juices off her lips.

Erika nelt up cupping her hands with Anri's cum juices in them, lifted them up, and poured it over her body lathering boobs making them shine in the light.

'Erika…'

'Yes Anri?'

'I… I need to… I need to pee.'

'Wha…'

Before Erika could finish Anri let a streaming hot burst of her pee shoot out showering Erika, soaking her.

'Ooooh so you're into that kind of stuff.' Erika said, winking at Anri.

'N-n-no.'

Erika smiled, she was so happy that she could finally do this with Anri.

'Erika?'

'Yes.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too Anri, and I love your boobs!'

'Stop it.' Anri said playfully.

'C'mon let's go to the bedroom, I have some great toys in there.' Erika was definitely planning something kinky.

'Ok Erika.'

Both the girls got up from the bath, dried themselves, and went to the bedroom.

The End… Maybe.

Sorry but I won't be continuing this story it has been labeled as "going too far" or "gross" so I doubt I will continue it.

Edit: I will now be finishing it and adding more soon!


End file.
